


Guess We Missed Our Exit

by BrownieFox



Series: random ideas [2]
Category: Avengers, Homestuck
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can go wrong when you're traveling through nothingness on a giant golden ship for 3 years. Such as, say, getting off course and having to make an emergency stop at the closest universe.<br/>The Avengers are just hoping this doesn't end as badly as the last time aliens came to Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess We Missed Our Exit

You didn’t have to be a genius in order to know that something was wrong. Facing the city was an enormous, gaping black hole. The edges sparked with what looked like green lightning. Tony Stark was wearing his Ironman suit, standing on the California coast and watching it. He wasn’t alone. Standing with him was Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner, aka Captain America and the Hulk. The hole had appeared at exactly midnight this morning, a teeny blip of energy on the radar. At the time, it couldn’t have been larger than a pinprick. As time had passed it had been gradually growing in size, rotating as it did so. Even that had been accelerating throughout the morning.

It was now 4:12 am and the hole was about the size of a large building. The seconds had been ticking by at a snail’s pace. It wasn’t causing any immediate danger or showed a threat, but after the Loki event giant holes in space tended to put up some red flags. At exactly 4:13 something golden pierced through the blackness. Gradually more and more of the golden object came through until it became obvious they were staring at a giant ship. At the helm of the ship, thin blue wisps of energy seemed to push against the ship. Tony looked over at his companions, wordlessly asking whether or not they should go confront it.

“No, let’s at least give them the benefit of the doubt.” Steve said. Tony wasn’t quite sure this was the best idea. Once the entirety of the ship was out of the vortex it closed quickly, as if it had never been there at all. The previously floating sip soon came to a complete stop and fell into the ocean. The blue energy  retreated into the ship, moving sluggishly compared to the great speed it had demonstrated just moments earlier.

“I think it’s about time we greeted our extraterrestrial visitors, don’t you think?” Tony grinned at the others before putting his mask on and flying away. The other two would have to wait for a chopper, but Tony had been waiting for 4 hours. The anticipation was just killing him.

The deck of the ship was beautiful, the floor gleaming like a mirror and reflecting his own image back at him. There was no sign of other life immediately, but as Tony walked across it he could hear quiet murmurs and and quick movements out of the corner of his eye. He pretended he didn’t notice and walked to a door that would surely lead him to the interior of the vessel. Just as he reached for the handle, the door was flung open.

Standing before him was a girl who couldn’t have been much older than 16. She was wearing a green hoodie with a white dog-faced symbol on the front. The hood was up and tightened slightly like she was trying to hide in the cloth. She wore baggy jeans and sneakers. Long black hair fell out of the hood and vibrant green eyes looked up at him from behind full-moon glasses. Her front teeth were a bit large and looked like they had never seen braces.

In her arms, the girl was carrying a boy. She must have been stronger than she looked, considering the boy looked about the same age as her. He too had black hair (which had many cowlicks) and buckteeth, rectangular glasses sitting on his face. The boy was wearing a black shirt with some green slug on the front, and over that a jacket. He also had on jeans and a pair of bright red boots. His face was scrunched up and he moaned slightly, beads of cold sweat dripping down his face. The girl didn’t look too good either, shaking like a leaf and looking ready to fall over at any second.

“I promise, we don’t mean any harm.” She looked up at him with these adorable puppy dog eyes that just tugged at his heartstrings. By now Steve and Dr. Banner had arrived. The girl looked at the two of them and fear lit in her eyes as the odds steadily dwindled less and less in her favor. She took a nervous step back and made a weird whining sounded that vaugely reminded Tony of a dog. The boy in her arms curled toward her as if sensing her growing distress, a slightly louder moan accompanying the action.

“It’s just two kids so far.” Tony tells the others, even though they can obviously see it themselves. “But I wouldn’t let your guard down just yet.”.

“No kidding, we’re sitting on a giant battleship that looks like it’s made of gold and is probably loaded with artillery.” Steve stated. The girl took another step back, eyes now downcast. Tony was focusing on not giving in to the sad cuteness displayed in front of him.

“Maybe we would knock her out, put them in a high-security containment cell or something.” Bruce suggested. It was the logical thing to do, considering what had happened the last time they had run into aliens. The response to the suggestion was immediate, though it wasn’t the girls increased shaking that caused heads to whip around the ship that appeared empty.

Around them, they could hear beings shifting around restlessly. Sounds could be heard. The hiss of a cat, beating wings, strange ‘nak’ and ‘glub’ noises. Whispering voices that seemed to have an edge of rage to them. The beings were apparently appalled at the thought that somebody would hurt the two kids. And these beings had them surrounded on every side.

“Or, y’know, we could take them to my tower, feed them, give them some rest.” Tony suggested and the murmuring became silent again. They didn’t know how powerful these aliens were yet, and until they did it would probably be best to play it safe. “How does that sound?”

“Great.” The girl looked relieved at the idea.

“I can carry you both of you if you want.” She stumbled over to Tony’s arms and he scooped up the girl. He tried to carry one of them in each arm, but the boy refused to let go of the girl. Both Bruce and Steve seemed surprised by how well he was dealing with the kids. Even Tony was surprised.

<><><>

The girl slept for over a day.

Tony and the others would peek in every-so-often at the extraterrestrial kids. They slept circled around each other as if holding onto a lifeline. The boy had eventually stopped sweating and his face relaxed, but every once in a while he would let out another whimper. At one point, while Steve had snuck in a glance he found a large orange feather that had definately not been there before. JARVIS had not reported an intruder.

While they waited for the kids to wake up, they left JARVIS to watch them and went to explore the ship. If possible, it seemed even larger on the inside than it did from the outside. THe lights were on, and they could here a generator running somewhere inside. The lights shined brightly off the golden surfaces, the entire place eerily quiet, the effect seemingly magnified by the fact that they knew they were not alone. They had yet to find a single alien.

Most of the doors were locked, in fact there was only one they had encountered that wasn’t locked (though it was completely possible that they had missed some). The one unlocked door opened to reveal a comfy looking room. There was a large TV, several computers, couches, luv sacks and a pile of random objects that distinctly reminded Tony of a nest. All in all, it looked like a nice place to hangout, nothing more nothing less. Lying in one corner was an empty green box. Bruce picked it up and, finding a piece of paper in it, read it out loud.

“‘Happy Birthday. Wow, I can’t believe it’s been 2 years already. How do you like your present? I put a lot of work into it. I thought it might help with all the people you’ve been missing lately. P.S. In case you don’t know, the gear is Dave’s and the sun is Rose’s.’ 2 years. Do you think that’s how long they’ve been on the ship?”

“Probably.” Tony shrugged. “Maybe on some mission to find life on other planets. Guess what? They found it.”

“Where do you think the adults are? Just saying, you’d think they’d be wanting their kids back.” Steve commented. Tony gave another shrug.

“Maybe they don’t want them back. Did you see the state of them?”

The rest of the trip proved to be fruitless. Even without exploring all the rooms, constantly backtracking to double and triple check that they hadn’t missed anything took a lot of time on its own. They headed back to the Tower for some much needed sleep..

The next day was spent just like the 1st help of the last one: waiting and watching. Finally at noon, the girl woke up.

<><><>

She walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She sat down at the kitchen counter, holding a pillow like a teddy bear. Tony, Bruce and Steve had been eating lunch in there and those green eyes looked at each of them in turn with the curiosity of a child. And, if looks were reliable, that’s exactly what she was. Finally, she opened her mouth and asked,

“Could I have some lunch?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. We’ve got some leftover pizza and milk.” Tony said, reaching into the fridge and pulling out said items, setting them in front of the girl, who gave him a wide grin.

“Thank you. Are you really the Avengers?”

“Wow, we’re even famous out in space. I guess even aliens think I’m just so amazing. Since you know our names, mind telling us yours?”

“Jade, Jade Harley, wow it’s so cool to meet you!” Jade ran over and hugged him. Yep, the girl was definitely stronger than she looked. “One time I made an outfit that looked like your suit, but I don’t really need it anymore. But to think that here you guys are, just, wow this is so amazing! Sorry for crashing here so suddenly and then falling asleep. My brother and I were thrown off course and accidently landed here. His name’s John by the way.” As if reacting to his name, a loud whimper came from the room.

“What’s wrong with him? He doesn’t look hurt, is it something internal?” Bruce asked curiously. Jade sighed and cast a sad glance to the guest bedroom.

“Honestly, I’m not entirely sure, but I’m not really surprised. He’s been working to slow down our ship for 3 days or something, it’s hard to tell time in space. That was when we found out we were gonna crash, and we had been going so fast at the time… He didn’t sleep at all and he had to work harder than he has in a long time, maybe ever. Who knows how its left him feeling, and there’s always the possibility of nightmares.” Jade wrinkled her nose in disgust at the word. The top of her hood shifted slightly.

“Well, uh, sorry to break up this meet n’ great, but we made a deal with Fury that once you were awake we’d take you to get interrogated.” Bruce said a little sheepishly. He honestly found it strange how easily Jade and Tony were clicking.

“Oh, but I can’t go in this, what a bad way to make a first impression! Well, second if you would the landing. Just, give me a second to change, okay?” Jade pleaded.

“Yeah, fine.” Tony didn’t really care. Jade’s face lit up and then she proceeded to look at something just above Tony, finger twitching. Tony spun around, but he didn’t see anything strange. Turning back around, she was still doing it, muttering under her breath. Tony looked at Steve, who just shrugged helplessly.

“No, no, pretty but no, more for a private occasion, would be ironic to wear right now, but no. Perfect! And with that hat, can’t forget the hat!” Her hand struck the air and suddenly she was in a dress. The dress was black, the top half looking like a suit with a white tie and white dog head like the one of her hoodie. The lower half dissolved into black spiraling pieces of fabric that somehow seemed unaffected by gravity. Underneath she was wearing red leggings and black heels. Sitting atop her head was a black fedora with a red ribbon tied around it.

“How do I look?” She turned around and only when she had made a full turn did she notice the shocked faces of the 3 men. “Oh, is it no good? I have other things I can wear-”

“No, it’s not that. Don’t worry you look fine.” Steve quickly reassured. “But… how did you get them on so quickly? Is it some power that your people have?”

**  
“I’m just using my sylladex. Don’t you guys have one?” There were shaking heads and Jade shifted a bit uncomfortably. “Oh. Um, well, maybe I’ll explain it later.” She shrugged helplessly. “Well, we should get on our way, right?”**


End file.
